Funny Face
"Funny Face" is the 2nd episode of the "Ollie and Scoops" series. Synopsis Scoops helps Ollie stand out more in her class photo - much to the dismay of star student Julia Goldburger. Plot At Davis Elementary School, Every student is at the gym, getting ready for a class photo. Scoops, coming from Ollie's backpack, ask Ollie what's happening. Ollie tells him it's class picture day and she gives him a picture of her last class picture. Scoops wonders where she is, and she reveals that she's in the back. Ollie wonders how to have some presence in this year's class photo. Scoops then says she should make a funny face. Ollie thinks it's a good idea and makes a funny face. Scoops thinks it's not funny enough and shows her a true funny face. The two then make funny faces until Julia gets on a speakerphone and tells everyone to get in place so she can make the picture perfect. As everyone gets ready, Ollie makes a funny face and the picture is taken. Scoops thinks Ollie did terrible, and the two continue to make funny faces and have a good laugh. Julia sees the photo and is disgusted by Ollie's presence in the photo. The students take notice at Ollie and Julia goes to her while she and Scoops make funny faces. Julia ask Ollie what she's going and Ollie tells her she's making funny faces yet Scoops thinks she makes bad funny faces and that his are better. Scoops says his is better and begins to says stuff to Ollie, yet All the other class just hears him meowing. After that, Julia tells them to not to make anymore funny faces since she's in Student Council and the Photo Club. After that, She goes to her place and another picture is taken. And in that, Ollie and Scoops made another funny face. Julia gets annoyed and she demands for another one. And with every other class photo, Ollie and Scoops keep on making funny faces and And Julia gets more annoyed. The two then compete on who can make the funnier face and the class were cheering Ollie on. Julia grabs Ollie and Scoops and says they're ruining everything. And as that happened, another photo is made. Miss Bivvins and the students see the photo and they comment on how good it is. Julia sees the photo and the photo had Ollie and Scoops front and center and Julia making a funny face. The students then say she is the best funny face master ever and they cheer her on as they leave. Ollie is satisfied with the class photo since she is now no longer at the back, and she thanks Scoops for this. Although he says their funny faces are way funnier than Julia's, and for once, Ollie's agrees. They then leave the school as Ollie and Scoops suggest they should do birthday parties or Bar Mitzvahs. Cast and Characters Kimmy Robertson as Ollie Eric Bauza as Scoops Grey Griffin as Julia Goldburger Candi Milo as Miss Bivvins Rachael Russakoff as Carl Rich Evans as Snack Vendor Cheyenne Curtis as Classmate #1 Matt Brailey as Classmate #2 Ashlyn Anstee as Classmate #3 Nico Colaleo as Classmate #4 Trivia * This is the first episode appearance of Julia Goldburger, Miss Bivvins, and Carl. * This episode reveals that Ollie is the only one that can understand Scoops, since everyone else just sees him meowing. * Over 29 Funny Faces where made in the episode. * This episode reveals that Julia is the head of the Student Council, Photo Club, and the Yearbook Committee. Episode Transcript The episode's transcript can be found here. Gallery The episode's gallery can be found here.